wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Upper Blackrock Spire (original)
General *'Level:' 57+ * 10 Player Cap (Prior to Patch 1.10 it was a 15 Player cap) *'Location:' Raid instance located inside Blackrock Spire under Blackrock Mountain. *'Abbreviation:' BRS, UBRS *'Final Boss:' General Drakkisath History See: Blackrock Spire. Upper Blackrock Spire, or UBRS, is the "raid" area of the Spire, which is only accessible after someone in the raid obtains a Seal of Ascension or someone with it stands between the flameless braziers flanking the doorway at the end of the hall. Bosses * Solakar Flamewreath * Pyroguard Emberseer - Map Location * Jed Runewatcher (Rare) - Map Location * Goraluk Anvilcrack - Map Location * Gyth & Rend Blackhand - Map Location * The Beast - Map Location * Lord Valthalak (Tier 0.5 Summon) * General Drakkisath - Map Location Group A Group to succesfully raid UBRS does not have to consist of full 10 members. If you are trying to build a 10 man group, keep following in mind: 1. Have somebody with the seal (key) with you 2. Less than 10 people is a challenge - make sure everybody is well equipped. In a 10 man group, you should have at least the following: 2 or more Healers (at least 1 priest, if possible Shaman/Paladin and Druid also, to get all existing buffs), 2 or more tanks (no excuse for having less), 2 AOES (mages/warlocks), 2 DD (Rogues, more Mages, Hunters, etc...). Quests Blackrock * Blackhand's Command BWL Prequest Azshara Obtained from Duke Hydraxis on the island northeast of the southern peninsula of Azshara * Takes you to the Eastern Plaguelands * Takes you to Silithus ** Takes you to Upper Blackrock Spire *** Takes you to the Molten Core **** Back to Silithus or the Molten Core ***** ****** Badlands * Darkstone Tablet (Horde) Burning Steppes * : (Burning Steppes) (Thottbot) Given by Tinkee Steamboil in Flame Crest ** : (Winterspring) (Thottbot) *** : (Winterspring) (Thottbot) **** : (Winterspring) (Thottbot) ***** : (Burning Steppes) (Thottbot) ****** : (UBRS) (Thottbot) First quest in the chain to enter Blackrock Spire ******* : (UBRS) (Thottbot) ******** : (Burning Steppes) (Thottbot) ********* : (Eastern Plaguelands) (Thottbot) ********** : (Scholomance) (Thottbot, GW, Allakhazam) Lower Blackrock Spire * 60D General Drakkisath's Command Starts from an item of the same name dropped by Overlord Wyrmthalak in LBRS ** 60R General Drakkisath's Demise Given by Marshal Maxwell in Morgan's Vigil in the Burning Steppes, enters UBRS Orgrimmar * For the Horde! (reqs Warlord's Command) Stormwind * Mayara Brightwing Given by Count Remington Ridgewell in the Petitioner's Chamber in Stormwind Keep ** 60R Doomrigger's Clasp Given by Mayara Brightwing in Morgan's Vigil in the Burning Steppes, enters Blackrock Spire *** 60 Delivery to Ridgewell Again given by Mayara, takes you back to the Keep Upper Blackrock Spire * Given by Awbee just as you exit Blackrock Stadium, this quest chain leads to epic plate and mail armor ** Given by Haleh in Mazthoril *** Again given by Haleh **** Given by Jeziba in the Ruins of Andorhal in the Western Plaguelands ***** Obtained by reading the Catalogue of the Wayward ***** Obtained by reading the Catalogue of the Wayward * Given by Finkle Einhorn in The Furnace, after he emerges from the belly of The Beast Winterspring * 60R Drakefire Amulet Given by Haleh in Mazthoril. This is the final step of the 16 part quest chain that begins in the Burning Steppes ends with the Onyxia key. *The Demon Forge (reqs armorsmith) Category:Instances Category:Raids Category:Zone:Blackrock Mountain Category:Instance:Blackrock Spire Category:Forts